Who Protects the Protectors
by Ben Allen
Summary: The story follows the parents of the first Avatar and their struggle to overthrow the tyrannical powers that arose after the apocalyptic War of Ending.
1. Part 1: Introductions and Assassination

Part 1: Introductions and Assassination Plots

"Welcome to you, Ambassadors of The Cross. And welcome to your companions," Uktei commenced, his voice echoing back from the length of the room. Dressed in his dull green and deep brown robes, Uktei appeared even regal, though still his appearance was only half the age his eyes betrayed.

"Let us celebrate that the end of global civil war is near and we can finally join together all at once in this most ancient place. Please allow me the honor of introductions."

The Ambassadors took their seats to signify compliance. Uktei addressed them.

"To my left sits Sokei Abadash of the Fire Nation, gifted in fire, skilled in earth. Before me is Melsa Mothican of the Air Nomads, blessed of air, skilled in fire. To my right is Anika Drundle of the Tribe of Water, gifted in water, skilled in air. You are my honored guests and I am Uktei Jaedri of this Earth Kingdom and I am blessed of earth and skilled in water. May our fathers bless us and our grandfathers watch over us. So say we all."

"So say we all" the Ambassadors amened.

"Now that we all have faces to match the heroic deeds of our unified rebellion, please, share each of you how your wars progress. Sokei, will you honor us with word from the Fire Nation?" Uktei invited.

"Gladly." Sokei rose from his ornate stone chair to address The Cross. "The battles bode well. Our forces have overthrown Tompei and Katharsia in a single month! And with far less casualties than expected. The word has begun to reach from the mouths of the people to the ears of the oppressive pig-dogs and they are bending like flames in the wind. Our plans to overtake the capital are nearing realization. We expect to unite the nation by year's end."

Sokei's confidence in his people and his own power was plain. As he retook his seat he caught Anika's half-empty gaze across the massive rectangular granite table.

"Very well! Very well indeed." Uktei replied, professing the satisfaction of them all. "Let us hear next how the Air Nomads fare. Melsa, if you would please."

"Certainly. Our fortune has perhaps exceeded that of Sokei and his warriors. We were able to... er... strategically negotiate with the Endeavors. Let's just say it would have been difficult for them to hold their grudge without any food to fuel their anger."

Melsa's playfulness had always been a mystery to Uktei, knowing she had lost her family to the wars. He pushed the reporting forward.

"Splendid. And how goes the battle for the Water Tribe Anika?"

Anika rose and stood stiff as she replied.

"We have lost some good men of late. The border waters are proving harder to convince than even the stubborn North Rekettha. She gave easily to our demands once we had her father. But these border folk are set so far in the old ways they will fight to the last child. May the living waters wash the souls of the dead on their way to the spirit world." Anika paused, calming herself. "With patience and steady force, we will overcome the remaining forces. Enough of my sadness. Uktei. Please tell us you can cheer us back up."

Uktei rose and smiled graciously as Anika took her seat.

"Well, indeed I hope to. In fact, that is the very reason I was able to summon you all here. After 18 years, the High Raven Rothgar Halowmen, has finally yielded!" Uktei's deep voice boomed his enthusiasm. "The Endeavors still stand, but without Rothgar to come to their aid, their end is sure!"

The others gave shouts of cheer.

"This is incredible news!" Sokei shouted in his excitement. "I just knew good news was coming. I felt it rumbling as soon as I set foot on Earth Kingdom soil. Tell us Uktei, that we are soon to plot the end of The Three."

"Indeed it is so." Uktei grinned.

"Praise be to the gods" cheered Melsa.

Even Anika seemed lightened by this news. They set to work planning the battle to finish their war on the Endeavors.


	2. Part 2: Uktei's Battle

Part 2: Uktei's Battle

Peace and freedom, it seemed were finally more than a distant hope. While the Endeavors originally sought to bring stability and peace, their pride overran their compassion, and that quite easily for they had much to be proud of having achieved their bending skill on their own ability. The very strength that enabled them to protect their fellow man was, in the same stroke, the sin that sucked them in and turned their hearts hard and flesh greedy.

Uktei had already laid the groundwork to rise up against The Three Endeavors: The Endeavor of Will, The Endeavor of Thought and The Endeavor of Action. Together they had once united the fracturing states that remained after The War of Ending. Now, they were heartless dictators guided only by broken reason and the filling of their storehouses. The High Raven, Rothgar Halowmen, was a snide man who was thinner than heart strings. How he arose to such power has been lost to history, for he had been the executor for The Three Endeavors for as long as anyone from the long-lived first generation could remember. But his character had betrayed him in the end. Faithful though he was to The Three, he was infinitely more so to himself. The Ambassadors pressed Uktei to hear what happened, if the rumors were true.

"Come Uktei. Now is not the time to be humble. Is it true you confronted him yourself?" Melsa prodded.

"Well, if I must boast, let me do it in full bluster; more wine!" he joked. Having finished half his cup in one gulp, Uktei proceeded to explain his pride. "So there I was, having snuck in to the High Raven's very chambers with the help of Lokei who had infiltrated their guard so many years ago. The plan was to conceal ourselves until late in the night and take him in his sleep, but Lokei was such a bumbling fool he barged right into Rothgars bedroom to find him stuffing his face and half way through an entire roast duck, alone!" Uktei guffawed.

"Needless to say all of us were stunned. Rothgar just sat there staring at us. 'You fool Lokei,' I said. 'Don't you know to give the High Raven his privacy when he's having his duck?' And Lokei just stared at me as I apologized and closed the doors to Rothgar's bedroom. I had to hold my breath for fear of busting out laughing and surely giving us away. By the blessing of the gods Rothgar was either too embarrassed or too shocked or confused to do anything."

"What a scene that must've been." Sokei laughed.

"Indeed it was friend. We were so set off balance by Lokei's blunder we weren't sure whether to bust the door in again and take him away from his duck or to even attempt to hide ourselves until the agreed upon hour. But Calaas certainly wouldn't arrive early to sneak us out, so wait we did. Soon enough we hear that vermin Rothgar muttering to himself on his way to bed. We waited until the appointed hour and he was sleeping off his late night gorging. Slowly, and far more carefully this time, Lokei and I entered Rothgar's room and approached his bed. Now, we were certain we had heard him sleeping, but when we went to snatch, grab and gag the vile filth, he'd vanished!" Uktei's manner fell serious as he continued the story.


	3. Part 3: Rothgar's Victory

Part 3: Rothgar's Victory

Rothgar, unable to sleep from overeating or nightmares or perhaps just plain unrest, had left his room via the side entrance to wander the halls of his palace. He was always in a state of agitation it seemed. It might have been the memories of the thousands of gifted benders he'd slain. Or maybe his parents who'd hated multi-benders with a wrath greater than his own that had twisted his mind so. Regardless, his sleepless nights nearly always led him to wait out the dark on his opulent obsidian throne in his opulent obsidian throne room. Stone black as night for the High Raven. It bordered on cliché, but this is what was commissioned by the Three Endeavors to inflict fear and reverence.

While Rothgar was dozing, Uktei and Lokei had discovered his absence. Uktei, being skilled in earth bending but also gifted with water bending, had taken up the entirety of the pool in Rothgar's chambers to fuel a fight he knew would be both fast and brutal. Finding no Rothgar, he pulled it behind them as he and Lokei then made their way toward the center of the palace complex: the obsidian throne room. Still in the hallway that entered the side of the room, Uktei raised short earthen walls in which to rest the pool worth of water, the sound of which roused Rothgar from his tormented half-sleep. Able to sense the movement of Uktei and Lokei in the hall, Rothgar melted through his throne, into the floor and up behind the wall just behind him. It was a double wall which he used frequently to spy on his lessers.

While Uktei was securing the stone walled pool, Lokei had wandered into the center of the deep black of the obsidian room. It was long, lined on each side by twelve massive pillars, with a throne at the far end. Everything was so deeply black it was impossible not to feel fear, to see shapes that weren't there and movements that didn't happen. As he stared into the depth, he heard a slight shuffling. With a huge CLAP, Lokei was instantly encased in an obsidian coffin as huge chunks of the ceiling and the floor crashed together. Panicked and pumping with adrenaline, Lokei grabbed at the obsidian to cover himself in stone armor, curled up into a ball and began to excite his chakra to create extreme heat, hoping to deflect or melt away any weapon that could find him in here. The buzz in his brain kept him from rational thought.

At the sound of the massive crash, Uktei spun where he stood, still in the hall having just secured the pool from leaking. Closing his eyes, focusing deeply and sensing carefully for any movement, he found Rothgar in his hiding place and pulled the wall behind him with as much force as he could muster to crush Rothgar where he hid like the coward he was. The wall crashed into Rothgar, it's momentum blasting both itself and Rothgar through the front wall, through the massive throne and slowly arced toward the center of the room. Just before smashing into the floor, Rothgar, protected by his reactive skill, hurled the elephantine chunk of the front wall that sailed before him toward the entrance to the hall where Uktei was preparing to crush Rothgar with a coffin of his own design. Distracted by the massive black boulder that hurled his way, Uktei lost sight of Rothgar and so was unable to prevent him from his next devious move.

The moment he landed, Rothgar spun and stomped to pull a girthy twenty foot spike from each of the twenty-four pillars and hurl them toward the trapped Lokei. By some stroke of luck, the heat that Lokei had generated inside the obsidian coffin created a pressure manifold with enough compression to force the spikes askew, saving his life, but leaving him wounded deeply. So deeply, in fact Rothgar considered him as dead and turned his attention to Uktei, just as a rush of water was blasting through the cave-in caused by the piece of the front wall that had collided with the hallway entrance.

Uktei could finally see what was going on in the great throne room, slick everywhere with the dark of night. He saw Lokei's gaping wounds and spilling blood and knew he didn't have long until death if he hadn't met it already. Enraged he turned back toward Rothgar, only to find the impossible happening before his eyes. Rothgar was seeping into the floor like a spirit! Immediately Uktei pulled the water from the floor and pushed it crashing toward Rothgar, but he was a moment too late. Rothgar was in the floor. Still not quite believing his eyes, his keen mind considered his next move quickly. Uktei spread out the torrent of water across the entire floor of the throne room, covering it an inch deep, ready and able to sense anything that disturbed it. All was quiet.

A thundering stomp resounded above Uktei and as he turned toward the sound he was pounded by a boulder cut from the ceiling. He saw Rothgar as he fell, standing inverted on the ceiling with what looked like sandals attached to his feet made of obsidian, able to meld with the stone from which he hung. He must have travelled up one of the pillars. Down he came, slowly pacing his way along the side of a column, knowing Uktei was hurt badly. He came and stood over Uktei, ankle deep in the placid water that covered the floor of the throne room, boring into him with detached hatred and murder in his eyes, calculating how he would bring agony and end to the Ambassador of the Cross who had attempted to assassinate him in his own throne room. He bent the rubble around Uktei into the air and started each piece spinning. Slowly the chunks became oblong, then pointed and deadly. Uktei thought of his wife and daughter, sure his end had come.


	4. Part 4: The High Raven's End

Part 4: The High Raven's End

Just as the High Raven moved to impale Uktei, he was yanked backward up off his feet and toward the center of the throne room. Uktei, stunned though he was, bounded to his feet to see Rothgar ensnared with magnesium cables by the unbelievably still-living Lokei. Knowing this deadly move of Lokei's, he immediately squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. Lokei ignited the magnesium cables with the last of his strength. The metal burned hot and bright, searing a coil out of Rothgar's flesh, right to the bone in some places. Rothgar screamed out in agony as his burning body slammed into flooded floor. Mechanically, he forced his body to get up and pull down a raining flurry of spikes taken from every side right into the heart of Lokei, sealing his fate and ending what all knew would be his final attack.

Not wasting a moment, Uktei rushed the full force of the water toward the distracted Rothgar who barely dodged the attack by thrusting up the earth beneath his feet, sending him flying toward the ceiling with the water lapping at his heels. All in one moment, Rothgar landed, stomped a massive obsidian dust cloud out of the ceiling and immediately rebounded toward a pillar, the water again just missing him. Coming to a stop on the floor of the obsidian throne room, he deflected the water with a wall of the midnight stone. Guarded from the deadly attack, his movements suddenly changed. He became light on his feet, agile, like the movements of an air bender!

Rothgar, persecutor and executioner of dual-benders. How he must have hated himself being born as that which his parents hated, which he came to despise to the point of genocide. The High Raven was born an air bender!

Not wasting a moment, Rothgar spun out a gust of wind around his obsidian barrier and into the slowly growing cloud of obsidian dust, blasting pure darkness to every corner of the throne room, enshrouding his location and movement. Uktei was blind! As an Ambassador of the Cross, Uktei was unphased. He calmed his mind and closed his useless eyes. As he meditated, he became aware of the tremors in the stone under his feet, able to sense that Rothgar had not yet moved from his impromptu bunker. The answer became clear to Uktei. He quickly evaporated the deluge he had brought with him from the High Raven's chambers, mixing it with the obsidian dust that now completely filled the throne room. Just as he was completing this, he felt Rothgar pull an arms worth of obsidian from his protective wall, form it into a blade and leap toward him.

Uktei pulled at the saturated dust, forming it into larger and larger droplets as they converged on the mid-air Rothgar. Rothgar, the obsidian clay clinging to covering him, attempts to bend his way free, yet his fear is actualized as he realizes he can't bend the water and that it will be his end. Unable to move, Rothgar, now inches deep clay covering his whole body, thuds into the floor in front of Uktei. With a twist of his arms, Uktei wrenches off a chunk of the clay mass, taking Rothgar's head with it. The battle is over.

"And that was the end of the High Raven," Uktei recited solemnly.


	5. Part 5: First Meetings

Part 5: First Meetings

The remainder of the first day of the Ambassador's summit was spent sharing past victories and plotting future ones. Now that the High Raven and most of the Reketthas have been defeated, The Cross is unanimous that The Three Endeavors are next. The most feared and devoted of the first generation of benders, the leaders of the Endeavor establishment, the protectors of so-called peace. Toppling the Three Endeavors will end decades of globally oppressive fascism. Deciding to invade The Temple of The Three, the Ambassadors concede to retire for the evening to work out the details with fresh minds.

They each headed back toward their respective rooms, which are so dilapidated they act more as a boundary for each camp than any kind of protective structure. The roof of most of the structure had long since caved and any semblance of separation from the outside world had been well overridden by the surrounding flora. Sokei and Anika find themselves walking along the same path having made camp on the same side of the ancient structure.

"That was quite a story from Uktei back there." Sokei commented.

"Quite." Anika replied shortly.

"Well..." Sokei paused considering his next words carefully.

"Yes?" Anika pried tentatively.

"I can tell, Anika, that your losses have been great. Though this is the first time we've met, I can tell these days have been rough on you."

"Indeed" Anika said curtly.

"Yes, well... I just wanted to say you are in like company." Her glare showed her decided disagreement. "We've all had felt the great loss of the people of our nations. We've all seen the burning towns and dying children. Please, find at least some comfort in our few successes."

"What?!" Anika's face grew tight, her eyes intense. "Who do you think you are, telling me that my sadness is no greater, or to find solace in another's victories. You know _nothing_ of my loss." Anika's hair slowly rose, swirling with the wind energy of her bitter temper.

Sokei lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry to have been so presumptuous. I... I just want for you to find comfort." Raising his eyes again, he continued. "...to see your face without hate. Please excuse my forward words, but I find you fascinating."

She startled out of her fuming to meet Sokei's eyes looking deeply into her. She quickly looked away. "What's with you Fire Nation elites? Always think you have precedence to interrogate other's hearts. Well I'll tell you my heart, whether you like it or not." Her fuse began to burn. "What you don't realize in your arrogance is that my battle is intimate. My battle is not just against the Endeavors or the Rekettha in the tribe or even the Leips or the Heralds. My battle has been against my own people. Against my own family." Her voice growing in pitch and volume. "I killed my brother!" Anika shouted.


	6. Part 6: One's Own Blood

Part 6: One's Own Blood

Sokei just stared at her, indifferent or stunned, she wasn't sure, so she continued.

"As an Omnirus I feared he would come at me one day in service to his Rekettha. Though a fugitive in my own country, I would always find my way home frome time to time. Out of respect, Redger would keep my visits a secret, or so I thought. I was always careful of what I said when he was around, and then even when he wasn't. And I knew he would never come after me in our own home. But the day came when the Rekettha would stand it no more, that our mother would remain neutral for one more minute, that our belligerent sister would receive any more grace. The Rekettha ordered my brother to be heartless. It was less fortune than fate that my longing for home had overcome my better judgement just the day before."

The larger boats of the Great Water Tribe had been able to traverse the globe for decades. As a naval fleet they were unmatched. The Tantouka, the flagship transport vessel of the fleet, ferried warriors and civilians alike all over the globe. Today the Tantouka bore a secretive passenger homeward. Anika, under the name Truji, travelled as inconspicuously as possible as she returned home for the first time in three years. Her subversions and victories had kept her away from her home port of Cabul Ara. From here it was only a few hours walk to her town, her home, her mother and sister.

The great ship entered the harbor to cheering crowds as was its norm; crowds from homes came to meet crowds returning home. It easy easy for Anika to blend in. No one would think to look for a rebel leader out in the open. As she descended the gangplank, she turned her face to the sun, sneaking a peek past her deep but faded blue hooded cape. This was home. Anika would always remember coming out to the port to meet her father after his ever so long fishing voyages. The most piercing memory however was the waiting that was never satisfied. Her father's ship was lost at sea. That was nearly 30 years ago now.

Moving the with the flows of the cattle-crowds, she shuffled her way to the edge to dissipate with all the others. Once along the road home, pacing herself to keep her solitude, she relaxed and lowered her hood to feel the warmth of the last half of the sun before it left for the night. The cricket-bats were already chirping.

Anika's town was nestled in the foothills of the Northern Range. The turn in the road that would let her longing be satisfied was fast approaching. The hills of the icy plains were as desolate as ever this winter. Tough shrubs and grasses, now brambles and brown mush, poked through the snow here and there, defiant against the frigid season. Pine trees had begun returning to the lowlands over the last decade, finding respite from the War of Ending only high in the mountains.

Sight of her home warmed her heart. Smoke rising from the chimney carrying the smell of fresh bread made her mouth water. Her mother made the best sweet rolls in the world. A growling stomach reminded Anika that she hadn't eaten yet today. She quickened her pace, excited to see her mother and sister again, and to sit and eat and talk of days gone by.

The town was quiet as it always was at this time of day. Everyone in their own homes or other's homes eating dinner and being gracious and social. Finally, she had made it home. Taking a roundabout path to avoid a chance meeting with those who knew her too well, and would alert the Endeavors to her return, she found her way to the back door of her mother's house. Gnarled and old dark wood made up most of the houses in the village, but her father had brought back planks of bright birch from a far off land on one of his fishing trade ventures. Only enough to make the doors and window shutters, but it was what made this house her home.

It was always a surprise when she came home. The Endeavors monitored all communications globally, which wasn't a difficult prospect after most technology had been banned or destroyed. Sending word was far too risky. Besides, Anika liked surprising people with joy.

She crept up to the door as the last bits of the sun leaked out of the day's existence. Anika pushed gently on the door which always remained unlocked, but found a strange resistence. It can't be locked, there's too much give. Anika pushed hard and heard something large and heavy being moved on the other side of the door. At first she thought a flour sack had fallen in front of the door, but as she poked her head through, something far worse met her eyes.


	7. Part 7: Seeking Revenge

Part 7: Seeking Revenge

The streaks of dark red at her feet confirmed that this was no sack of flour. Heart racing she shoved her head through enough to see the stuff of nightmares. Her mother and sister laying dead, huddled into the corner against the door, obviously horrified by their murderer. This horror was now Anika's, as was bottomless rage. Who could have done this?! Why didn't Redger stop this? Where was he to avenge their death?

Her battle wits set in. Knowing she could do no more here, Anika closed the door silently and headed back toward the road. Finding her brother was her only priority in life now. If anyone knew what happened, who to blame, who to take revenge on, it would be him.

Redger was one of the four Omnirus of the water tribe. This is how it was for every nation. Four Ominirus overseeing the Leips, the priests of the Endeavors, in his quarter of the nation. All four report to their Rekettha, one for each nation, who in turn report to The Three Endeavors. Redger would surely be at the Quartine Hub doing business as usual, oblivious that the one who brought him into this world had been taken out of it. It was a day's journey further inland. It passed as though moments for Anika, dazed with emotions.

On reaching the Hub, Anika knew she'd be in serious trouble if she showed her face. She had been here only once before when her brother had been accepted into the now defunct Prime Water Academy and into the service of The Endeavors of Peace. By twenty he had become a master in water bending, paving a wide path for his rise to power. Anika covered her head hoping it would provide some anonymity. Luckily it was a busy and cold day. Not many would be looking at others' faces.

Treading through the fresh but thin snow, Anika made her way to the main building. It's structure was massive, stylized to look like it was from before the war it towered over the Hub giving the sense that it could see all and knew all that went on in it's sixteenth of the world. Anika was suprised her anger did not melt the snow at her feet. It'd had days to grow, to gnaw at her sense and reason, to push her to the brink. Her anger grew faster and faster up every step leading to the doors of this ridiculously prideful building. It was the unknown that fueled her rage. Seeking a target for revenge, she flung open the massive doors with a slamming wind and boomed, "Where's my brother?!"


	8. Part 8: Indifference

Part 8: Indifference

Anika's brashness had gotten the better of her. Her infamy, especially here in the Quartine Hub, was unmatched. There wasn't an officer who didn't know her face and fight. Though stunned, they reacted quickly and attacked with the water they kept in skins on their belts. But fast reactions meant nothing against Anika's rage. The gust of wind that had nearly blown the massive doors off their hinges continued to swirl around her, deflecting all water attacks, turning all sprung water whips and hurled ice balls to spray and snow.

The wet and white made her invisible. Too furious to wait, she unleashed her signature cold snap. A combination of wind and ice that froze everything and everyone in the massive entrance hall that filled the entire first floor. The water they had hurled at her was more than enough for her to freeze them all. Anika's passion against this great enemy whispered through her anger "finish them, finish the fight in this quarter of the nation." Her next move was clear.

Anika began bouncing waves of compressed air between the walls. Faster and faster she moved the air, creating waves and compressing them with counter waves until the vibrating became audible. A deep rumble emerged. Growing in intensity it was like thunder sounding in reverse. Nearing the resonant frequency of the great hall, Anika collided the sound waves in a boom that shattered the cold snap. The endeavoring agents would never oppress her people again.

Having released enough anger steam to return to her senses. Anika made her way to the back of the room to the spiraling stairs that could take her to the top floor, to her brother, to her only chance at answers. Summoning a ball of wind beneath her, she ascended through the center of the stair spire. The vacuum generated by the ball suffocated any who had the poor fate to have responded to the terror below and run into the stairwell. Reaching the top, Anika vaulted the rail and redirected the ball of intense wind into the glass and metal doors that insulated the office of the Omnirus from the banality of business below.

With the shatter of glass and the twisting of metal, Anika, member of The Cross, hero of the rebellion, faced her brother. Redger was slightly taller than Anika. They shared the same dark hair and red-brown skin, but her blue eyes were a stark contrast to his dark brown, near black, eyes. He wore the uniform of a man of his status: a black floor length coat, tight on top and loose below the waist, with dark red edging. Simple, intimidating, ominous. This intent was totally lost on Anika.

"Where the hell were you?!" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Redger replied far too calmly.

"Don't tell me you don't know about them." Anika paused, but he did not reply. "Where were you when our mother and sister were slaughtered? Up here in your office oblivious to reality? Ordering the executions of other people's loved ones? What's wrong with you?!"

"Oh. Yes. That... Of course, why else would you dare come here? It is a sad fact, but the Omnirus himself ordered her end."

"And why didn't you do anything to stop it? Why didn't you kill the assassin before he could get to them?"

"Well, that would be suicide..."

"What... What?!... Are you saying you did this? You monster!" The disbelief melted into the heat of the rage that had been stunned into silence with the unbelievable truth. Days of fury abated only by lack of focus were finally given a lens. A mighty gale raged forth from her spirit to the world around her blowing out the three walls of floor to ceiling windows. Redger barely had time to surround himself with with a water bubble, shielding him from the blast, which he slowly cycled it into a twisting ring encircling him.

"A monster? Look at what you've done. I can only imagine the bodies below. I felt the chill up here. And the boom? They're in pieces aren't they? Who's the monster now?"


	9. Part 9: Splintering

Part 9: Splintering

"We're both monsters redger! How many have been killed by your orders? How many have I just saved by removing your instruments of so called order? But no matter how many we've both killed, you've crossed a line you can't return from. You have made me see things that I can never unsee."

Sensing Anika's wrath sharpening, Redger struck first, turning his ring of water into two whips lashing out toward Anika. Grasping her wrists, he thrust the water through the floor and froze it all in a moment, chaining Anika to the floor. Her glare melted into a terrible detached emptiness.

"Redger, will you never learn? Never give an enraged water bender more water." With a stomp of her foot, Anika shattered the ice shackles and let the hydration spray into a pair of ice shard spheres with each hand at the nexus. Using a gust of wind, Anika threw herself at Redger, the shard spheres rotating with gaining speed and a scream of insane rage thundering from her gaping jaw. She began rotating in the air. Putting her hands in front of her, she became a fierce drill ready to shred the world into tatter that matched her heart.

Quick to react, Redger dove to his right, sliding to the edge of the glass covered floor. Anika hit the ground in a roll and used a gust of outside air to rebound again toward him. As he rose, Redger pulled the fire lever to release a torrent of water from the ceiling which he coalesced and slammed into Anika just before she reached him. But Anika had let go of her shard spheres just before the water knocked her aside and their momentum carried the now free particles in every direction, most made it to Redger. Prepared, he melted the ice before it could pierce his skin. But what he was unprepared for was the shards of glass Anika had mixed in as she tumbled past his first dodge.

Hundreds of splinters peppered his bare skin, which luckily was limited to his hands and face, but he quickly felt the slicing pain in his gut of an arrowhead of glass that had found its way to him. If he hadn't deflected Anika, he would've been shredded as his ceiling now was. Blood dewing up on his face and hands from the myriad of incisions, Redger in fury and added volume upon volume to the wave of water that rushed Anika toward the open sky. Out the window she went, arcing toward the ground with a swimming pool of water following, which Regdger froze into a crushing solid boulder of ice. Anika plummeted toward the earth, soon to be squeezed between the pavement below and the comet above. Eyes wide, face pale, Anika feared she might see her mother and sister momentarily.


	10. Part 10: Sublimation

Part 10: Sublimation

Anika's adrenaline kicked in. She lost all control of her bending as her fight or flight response kicked in. And this response would definitely be fight. She rushed wind from behind her, cushioning her fall, even stopping her from touching the ground. And the glacier of ice above began to spin faster and faster as the wind lifted it as well and sent it hurtling back toward the top floor of the Quartine Hub with Anika coming in right behind.

As the comet punched through a quarter of the top floor taking the roof with it, Anika rose up with the wind, appearing to hover in midair where the floor used to be. Her face was expressionless. She had lost all conscious control of her body. There was nothing left but rage now. Anika summoned the comet back, shattered it into a million pieces, and flung them all toward her brother Redger as he cowered in the remaining corner that was not open to the world. Like the spray of a thousand archers, the barrage left no escape. Redger was impaled, riddled with razor sharp ice. But anika's rage was in control now.

Death would not stop her. She performed what would become her ultimate move: sublimation. All the ice that punctured and shredded Redger and the top floor of the Quartine Hub instantaneously turned into steam and exploded, atomizing what remained of the seat of power in this quarter of the nation.

The rushing wind that held Anika aloft deflected the incredible debris that showered down around the city. Her stamina exhausted by the massive outflow of power, the wind slowly died down and gently set her on the pile of rubble that covered the third (now top) floor or the Hub. The Endeavors defeated here, rebel insurgents hurried the limp and unconscious Anika to back to safety and anonymity, slowly restoring her strength over the next few weeks.

"...and once I felt strong enough, I set out on my journey to come here to the Great Hall." Anika and Sokei shared some silence as he processed the story he had just heard.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry for you Anika. I can't even imagine. I had only one sibling, a brother, who died of sickness when we were both very young. I'm so very sorry." Sokei tentatively laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She paused, then turned slowly to him, tears in her eyes.

"I lost control and killed..." She couldn't finish that thought aloud. Sokei drew her close. At first she pulled back, but only momentarily. She buried her head in his chest and clung to him deeply, almost clawing at him in her sorrow. As she wept, Sokei softly smoothed her hair until she quieted. They stayed in Sokei's tent that night, sharing restless sleep.


	11. Part 11: Inspired Insurrection

Part 11: Inspired Insurrection

Melsa stayed behind with Uktei in the Great Hall after the others had retired for the evening.

"What do you hear Melsa?"

"Nothing but the rain"

Uktei gave a deep chuckle. "You know Melsa, in all the years I've known you, I never did find out how you came to be one of the Cross."

"Huh. I'm surprised any of us know."

"Indeed, Melsa. Come on. I want to hear how the greatest airbender in the world learned how to bend fire."

"Really? I never told you? I went to the Royal Academy of Fire. Of course, I was it's last student... but that's cause I burned the place to the ground. I just couldn't resist," she said smirking.

Uktei's belly laugh echoed through the chamber. "Oh Melsa. I wouldn't expect anything less of you. Remember that time you had those Endeavor soldiers thinking you were a waterbender by moving buckets around with wind? Then out of nowhere you blast em. I swear they ended up in the next town over."

"Oh man, Uktei. D'you remember the looks on their faces? Priceless."

"Speaking of the old days, how is the Mothican family?"

"Not good Uktei." She replied, growing more serious. "Not good at all. My brother Ector's family was taken by the Endeavors last month. My ears on the inside tell me they're alive, but not much more. We need to end this war Uktei. We need to end it now!" She slammed her fist on the stone table.

"I know Melsa." He leaned forward in his seat. "We've all got family either captured or dead by this point. That's why I called this meeting. It's time for it to stop, and surrender is not an option. Those bastards will pay for their crimes, but first we need to dethrone them. Keep your fire Melsa. Bring it to the planning meeting tomorrow. We need an inspired insurrection."

A new voice startled Melsa and Uktei. "But you'll never accomplish what you've set out to do if you continue along this path." A tall, narrow-faced man in a gray hooded robe that draped to his ankles stood at the side entrance to the Great Hall.

"Who the hell are you?" Uktei demanded.

"I go by many names, but you may know me as Knotting Twine." The stranger replied.


	12. Part 12: Knotting Twine

Part 12: Knotting Twine

"How did you get in here?" Uktei pressed.

"I followed the old path up the mountain, just as you all did," the mysterious stranger replied.

"Knotting Twine," Melsa chimed in. "I remember my mother singing stories about you. You're from the old world. I remember she used to sing to me during thunder storms:

'_Flames will consume and water will rise when time is marked by him who dies. _

_Wind will rage and earth will fall when when Knotting Twine...'_

I forget the rest. But here you are. In the flesh. To what do we owe this... great honor?" she asked, sarcasm plainly evident.

"The time has come for us to meet." He stated matter of factly. "Your battle has been hard and long fought, but you must be made aware of the Way of the Third Path if you are to bring this war to an end."

"Way of the Third Path? Don't tell me you're one of those nut jobs. The infamous Knotting Twine is a Pathey. Who'd have guessed?" Melsa snorted.

"What is this 'Way of the Third Path?'" Uktei questioned.

"It's the ramblings of crazy old men. That's what it is," Melsa retorted.

"That it may be Melsa Mothican," Knotting Twine countered, "Old men rambling on about something they know to be true, but can never quite grasp. A truth they are aware of, but can never find words for."

"Right. Still sounds like a big pile of..."

"What does this have to do with our battle against the Three?" Uktei interjected.

"Everything. It has everything to do with your battle. The truth that the old men know, that all men know, is that there is a third path, approach, direction, perspective for every decision. Tell me, Uktei Jaedri, what decision is before you now? What choice must you all make?"

"To fight or to run. That's it. And we all have chosen to fight."

"True those are two options, and you have all chosen the right one until now. But there is a third path you all need to be made aware of. The Cross needs to be shown the Way of the Third Path for it to succeed. I will return tomorrow when causes will not be affected." He said mysteriously and disappeared before their very eyes.


	13. Part 13: The Way of the Third Path

Part 13: The Way of the Third Path

Uktei and Melsa were speechless as they stared blankly at the air in front of them.

"What..." Uktie stammered. "What just happened?

"He must've had someone else he had to lie to today" Melsa retorted.

"What kind of guy says stuff like that and just vanishes. Really leaves something to be desired. Doesn't exactly portray the utmost trustworthiness."

"Exactly. That crazy old man. I don't care if he _can_ vanish into thin air. He's got none of my trust."

"What do you think he meant, though, with that whole 'causes not being affected' buisness?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I've had enough silliness for tonight. I'm going back to my tent."

"Same, Melsa. See you in the morning."

The four members of The Cross reconvened the following morning, devouring a breakfast of hot pheasant over rice and root vegetables. Some brought, some gathered. All were in good but somber spirits as they anxiously awaited the discussion that would begin the end of tyranny.

"Well good morning everyone! Ready to save the world?" Melsa piped, obviously well rested as she entered the hall while the others were finishing their breakfasts. She scrounged a bowl and plopped down next to Uktei.

"You're awfully chipper. Ready to get this over with and into the battlefield I take it?" Uktei asked as shuffled to make room.

"I guess now that we're all here we can get the discussion under way." Sokei chidded.

"Fine by me." commented Melsa, mouth full of pheasant stir fry.

"Thanks for you consent Melsa, but I think we should first share about our visitor last night."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"I thought I'd wait so they could receive your unique perspective."

"Well go ahead then. I'll chime in when I've had my fill."

"Wouldn't expect anything different."

"So, we had a guest last night did we?" Sokei chimed in unphased.

"Yes. A fairy tale decided to drop by and say hello."

"Are you sure? Some grandmothers can look life wolf-badgers."

Uktei chortled. "Quite sure. This one claimed to be Knotting Twine."

"Knotting Twine. Huh. Not quite what I expected." Sokei paused. "Well, what did he have to say for himself?"

"Some Third Path nonsense, and something about causes being affected. Hell, who knows. I'm starting to side with Melsa here."

"And what do you think of this alleged Knotting Twine Melsa?"

"He's a few bucketfuls short of a pond is what I think. Just a mumbling, drooling old man." Melsa spat. "Well speak of the devil. You can make your own evaluation Sokei."

Knotting Twine had arrived without a sound at the same entrance he left by the night before. The gray in his cloak seemed to have seeped into his skin overnight leaving him looking even more ghostly, though it may have just been the brightness of the morning.

"Good morning everyone." Knotting opened.

"Good morning to you. I'm Sokei, and this is..."

"Thank you for the courtesy Sokei Abadash, but you are all already familiar to me."

"Very well then. If you are not one for pleasantries let's get down to it. What do you want with us?"

"I want you to surrender. I want you all to surrender to victory."

"Surrender to victory? What does that even mean?"

"It means that the battle is already won, but if you keep fighting it will all be lost. There is an ancient prophecy that I will recite to you for you must know The Way of the Third Path: The War of Ending will be a beginning when three become three from four."

"See what I mean? Just a bunch of nonsense from an old man who lost his marbles."

"Calm down Mesla," Sokei soothed. "Would you care to enlighten us as to the meaning of your obfuscation?"

"I had hoped you would understand because there is always something lost in translation, but it seems you need me to spell it out for you. The prophecy means that if you four continue with your plans to fight The Three, two horrors will happen. First, one of you will die, though you will defeat them. Then, the people will cry out for new leadership and the three of you that remain will simply replace The Three with a new tyranny called for by idiocy of the people and the world will remain in bondage. That is what it means. In your victory you will find defeat. Because of this I implore you to surrender to the victory you've already achieved. The reign of The Three has weakened to the point where the people will rise up and throw off their oppressors. Surrender to this victory that it may last and a time of free peace may finally be had by all."

The great hall filled with the silence of such woeful words.


	14. Part 14: Fateful Choices

Part 14: Fateful Choices

After a few minutes, Anika broke the ponderous silence.

"I don't care... I don't care about your damn prophecy. I don't care if I die. I don't care if this fight doesn't change the world. I just care about those three feeling my vengeance. I care about them paying for my mother and for my baby sister. So you can take your prophecy and shove it!" Anika's unending glare bored through Knotting Twine.

"Preach it Anika!" Melsa agreed. "He comes in here making these wild claims with nothing to validate it other than a disappearing act. C'mon everyone. You can't take this guy seriously."

Knotting Twine stood still as an oak as his eyes looked at each of them intently.

"I don't know Melsa. It may not be worth the risk. What if he's right?" Uktei questioned.

"Even if he is right we have no way of knowing. Even with evidence of past reliability, nobody knows the future." Sokei speculated. "The only thing that makes sense for us is to fight. Then we have the guarantee of death, theirs or our ours. Isn't that right old man?"

But Knotting Twine had left as stealthily as he appeared.

"Let's put it to a vote then." Uktei decided. "I think he may be right. The last few months I've seen nothing but increase in the empowerment of the people. Let us not rob them of it by circumstance. I vote we surrender."

"You're crazy Uktei! In all the years I've known you I've never known you to be a coward. I vote we fight," Melsa said, fire behind her eyes.

"I think I made my point earlier. With or without you all, I will fight." Anika stated.

"So it falls to me then. Stalemate or fight." Sokei pondered the decision that was upon him. "I say no one can know the future. And I also say that I know you all well, though short our time together may have been, and none of us would ever supplant tyranny for tyranny. I say we fight. Uktei, do you yield to the vote?"

"I do. Let us be united in vengeance and victory."


	15. Part 15: Saying Goodbyes

Part 15: Saying Goodbyes

"It's decided then. We meet in the capitol in three weeks," Uktei concluded the hours of planning. "I don't think I need to tell you to say your goodbyes. The path is uncertain from here."

"As if it's ever been certain from the day we began fighting," retorted Melsa.

"Farewell friends. I will see you at the end. Anika, see me before you go?" asked Sokei.

"Sure." she replied. "See you guys soon. Safe travels." Anika followed Sokei out of the vacating chamber. "What's up?"

"I know what the time we've spent together has meant to me and I don't want it to end. I know your mother and sister are gone, so, if you like, you can come home with me. Of course, if you have friends or someone else..."

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that," she interrupted.

"Good. Very good," he said with a wide grin.

"Well, those two lovebirds are off. It's a pity fate won't let them have each other long."

"Now Melsa, who are you to speak for fate."

"It hasn't been kind to me, that's for sure."

"Well I'm glad we're not all like you. Mankind would've ended long ago."

"From battle or lack of breeding you think?"

"Haha. Battle, definitely. I know you don't really have anyone to say goodbye to, so what're you going to do for the next few weeks?"

"Oh, travel, say goodbye to the world, stir up some trouble. You know, the usual."

"Best of luck with that. I'll tell Rayna you say hi."

"Thanks Uktei. Make another little you while you're at it, eh? The world will need 'em after you're gone."

"Always the pessimist." Uktei hefted his sack and headed for the exit. "See you in a few weeks."

"Safe travels." Melsa waved.

"You too."

And the first and possibly last meeting of The Cross had concluded.

Melsa returned to her camp and began packing her things. She was always the last to leave, it seemed. Because she was always travelling she had no home to motivate her. And the Air Nomads believed in communal family, raising children as a collective rather than segregating by blood and limiting imparted wisdom to two adults. Melsa had always travelled light. A few changes of clothes, meager rations and a bedroll were her travelling companions. Sometimes she would work up a little money to spring for a night at an inn, but only on rare occasions as keeping worldly possessions, like money, was taboo.

Starting down the path from the mountaintop around noon, she knew she should reach the village by the following evening, so she hunted some birds and squirrels to kill time and fill her stomach. Once on her way, she found the path was not too difficult, though at times was barely visible, and made for quick travel. She arrived at the town as the sun was disappearing behind the mountain that held the Great Hall, leaving a few hours of light for mischief. She headed straight for the tavern, knowing she'd find fun, be it friend or foe.


	16. Part 16: The Spice of Life

Part 16: The Spice of Life

The Pickled Badger-Pig was a long, low building that qualified as a quarter of the small town's main street. The other quarters were taken by the bank, the Leip's office and a general store with barber shop. Each building was constructed from various stone slabs bent from the mountainside and rough-hewn logs from the surrounding forest. Trailing off down each side of the road were small covered kiosks selling all variety of goods. The village was mainly a trading post supplying those traversing the mountain range to the coast and trading wares with those returning.

Giving death stares to hawkers, Melsa strode with determination toward the raucous tavern, it's lights already casting a glow on the dark, hard-packed dirt road. Her glare edged into a smirk as she approached curtain that substituted for a door. She pulled it aside to see about twenty men mucking about. Some were gambling over a game of Pai Sho, others were chatting up the "house women," all were enjoying libations.

Half the room was clustered around a short, rotund, official looking man at the bar. Melsa knew by his long black coat with muddy green trim that this was the local Leip, probably in town for a propaganda sermon or to officiate a wedding, or a hanging; probably all three. "Perfect," she thought as she crossed the threshold, "someone who might put up a little fight."

"Hey tubby!" she shouted across the room. Ringing silence followed. "What's say you and me find out who can hold their liquor."

"Who the hell're you?" the Leip asked, obviously enraged.

"Me? Who the hell're you?" she retorted, mocking his tone.

"Most sojourns show a little more respect to their Leip."

"I only respect those that deserve it, Chubbs. You want to earn mine? Show me how you guzzle."

"You..." his reddened face paled as he took a breath. "You haven't known the might of the Leip's stomach I can see" he said, forcing a jovial tone. "After all the weddings and funerals I've officiated, I could drink a barrel of rock mead and still walk a straight line."

"Ha! So, it's on then. Loser buys."

"Deal."

Mug after stone mug was brought before the two and yet the devious glint in Melsa's eyes never diminished. Six, eight, ten mugs in and the two were still pounding them back. The thirteenth round was extra foamy as they neared the end of the first barrel.

"I don't know about you, but I'm nowhere near satisfied yet," said the Leip as he earth bent his mug an extra inch in diameter. "Why don't you top me off here, Fred."

Before the barkeep could grab the mug, Melsa blew harshly into her foam, spraying the Leip. "What's the matter? I thought you asked for more foam."

The red quickly returned to the Leip's face. "Rebel scum! I'll teach you..." The Leip trailed off as Melsa sucked the air from his lungs and took a deep whiff. "Just about ready I think," Melsa stated.

The Leip gasped in a fresh lungful and screamed out "You'll pay..." This time he was cut off by Melsa igniting his alcohol-thick breath with a whoosh and rammed the flames down his gaping throat, lungs irreparably charred. The Leip collapsed as he tried to force air in and out. His body no longer able to process oxygen he began to writhe in suffocation.

"No, I think you'll be picking up the tab this time, Tubbo," Melsa said with a cold vengeance. Taking pity on the crowd, she forced more and more air into the Leip's lungs until they burst inside him, ending his suffering. "See you all on the other side," she said to no one in particular. She gulped down the rest of her mug, polished off the rest of the Leip's, stepped over his lifeless body and swaggered her way out of the Pickled Badger-Pig.


	17. Part 17: Another's Home

Part 17: Another's Home

"Are we really going to your see your family? If they're all the way in the fire nation we won't be able to make it back in time for the assault."

"Oh, no. They're here in the Earth Kingdom in hiding. I made them come here after the first uprising. They're staying with some old friends just a few days ride to the East."

So they rode, spending nights camped out under the stars. They talked a lot at first to fill the silence, but soon silence was comfortable and Sokei knew it was what Anika needed. True to his word, they arrived at a small farm town called Ba Sing, after the old tongue. They purchased supplies and a few gifts at the general store. They went south for another half-day before they reached Trebor's farms.

There was sizeable, three story red-brick house in front with two long rectangular cement brick buildings behind it, metal slatted doors facing each other across the gap. The cracks and rust belied their pre-war age, the use of the place being lost to time.

"Hey Bran!" Sokei called out as they approached the house. Brandon Trebor was out in front trimming the hedges that hid the wrought iron fence from view of the house. He rose and waved with a wide smile.

"Hey old friend. I was wondering when you were going to come fetch your family. A grumbly lot they are," Mondy said with a sly smile. "Who's this you've got with you here?"

"This is Anika Drundle from the Tribe of Water. Anika, meet Brandon Trebor. We met at the first Earth Kingdom uprising."

"More like saved your life at that uprising! You wouldn't believe this man's audacity. He'd try and take on the whole Endeavor army if you'd let him," Brandon said shaking his head.

"Nice to meet you Brandon. I'm glad to know Sokei keeps such kind company," Anika said with a warm smile.

"You got a sweet one here Sokei. Don't let her out of your sight. Best get you two inside. Not that we have many officials come by here, the smell doesn't seem to agree with them too well, but better said than dead. Besides, the fam has been asking about you."

The three of them went inside the farmhouse and met Brandon's wife, Sojue and their two teen boys, Tuoi and Noi Tieng. Sojue hovered over a deliciously fragrant pot of wild river mushroom stewed flamingo-duck bubbling on the wood stove filling the kitchen with warmth and stomachs with growls.

"Sojue, it smells amazing in here!" Sokei exclaimed as took a big whiff.

"Flattery doesn't make my pot any deeper Sokei," Sojue retorted.

"How about some moon onions and butter carrots instead instead?" he offered, pulling the root vegetables out of his pack.

"That just might do the trick," she said with a wink.

There was a shuffle at the stairway.

"Sokei!" his mother cried out, surprised by joy. "I'm so glad you've come." She choked out as tears sprang to her eyes and she leapt toward her son, embracing him deeply.

"Me too mom," he said returning the embrace.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't come. I knew it was time to fight them. I just knew it," she said muffled, her face buried in his chest. The silence between them spoke volumes. After a few moments, Sokei gently broke the intimate embrace.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Anika. Anika, this is my mom, Frema."

"Hi Frema. I'm so very happy to meet you."

"Oh dear. You're going to battle too aren't you. I see it in your eyes. Come on hunny, let's get you a home cooked meal," she said, taking Anika's hand and patting it gently.


	18. Part 18: Another's Family

Part 18: Another's Family

"Look who finally showed up," a voice spoke from the base of the stairs.

"Now Murren, be nice. Sokei's brought a friend." Frema scolded. "Anika, this is my sister Murren."

"Nice to meet you," Anika said as sweetly as she could muster.

Murren's scowl shifted, though only momentarily.

"Don't mind her," Frema said with a wave of her hand. "Let's go find more grateful company."

Frema led Sokei and Anika out the back of the house toward the long buildings, chatting warmly about travels and seasons and weather. About six doors down Anika saw a little girl, about six or seven in gray heavy-looking trousers and a light blue t-shirt, twittering away with a pair of rag dolls. She gave a squeal and broke into a sprint as soon as she saw Sokei coming.

"Uncle Sokei!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms. Down the row a man and a woman walked out into the sun, smiles growing on their faces as they drew near.

"Hey brother. Who's your friend?" the man asked as he approached they approached the group.

"Hey Tom. This is Anika from the Water Tribe." to Anika, "This is my brother Tom and his wife Oulette."

"Hello." They shook hands.

"And this," he said with a grunt as he hefted the little girl, "is my favorite niece Noia."

"Hello Noia. What kind looking friends you have there. Do they have names?"

"They do," Noia replied. "This one is Rose and this one is Mickey. He's a prince," she finished in a secretive whisper.

Anika laughed. "Nice to meet you Rose and Mickey."

"Are you two going to fight The Three soon?" Oulette asked directly.

"Yeah. We can only stay for a few days." Sokei replied.

"Let's not waste any time then," Tom chimed in. "The smell of Sojue's stew has been making my stomach growl for the last hour."

Sokei helped Tom and Oulette clean up from their days work while Anika played with Noia. When they were all ready, they headed back up to the main house to feast on the moon onion and butter carrot enriched stew.


	19. Part 19: Strongman Bound

Part 19: Strongman Bound

"Better than fish fingers and custard!" Tuoi exclaimed.

"Anything is better than fish fingers and custard," Noi Tieng retorted in disgust.

"Keep it down you two," Sojue scolded.

"Sorry," they said in unison and returned to their bowls.

"Sokei, you were saying?" Brandon prompted.

"Yes. So, now that the four of The Cross have all met, we've determined to take on The Three in a few weeks time. I won't bore you all with strategy, but needless to say we're all ready to give our lives."

"We know you are, but we aren't," Tom said. "You're too young Sokei. You too Anika. And I don't know about the other two and their families, but we're not ready to give you up yet."

"Ready or not, this is our time," Anika replied. "The wars we've all been waging in our own countries have weakened not only their military, but the hold The Three have had on the minds of the people. The need for freedom has finally supplanted the lethargy of comfort and security. With The Three gone, their kingdom will fall."

"Even so, there must be another way," Tom pleaded.

"This is the only way. The Three fall and the world is free. That's it," Sokei replied firmly.

"Alright boys. That's enough," Freema interrupted. "Sokei you're determined to go so there's no stopping you. Let's just enjoy the time we have together while we have it."

They ate the rest of their stew avoiding the elephant in the room at Mom Abadash's request. Exhausted from their journey, Sokei and Anika retired to the third floor, a long open space with barren walls, wood floors and a thick curtain between two small beds. A green overstuffed chair resided in the near corner.

"Sorry about my brother. He can be a bit abrupt sometimes." he said as they unpacked.

"That's ok. He just cares about you," she said pausing to stare out the window.

"Don't you start. They care about you too in case you couldn't tell."

"It's not the same."

"I'm not saying it is. But it's still people who care." He paused. "I still care."

She came around the end of the curtain and looked hard into his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked calmly.

"I mean I care about you and don't want you to go and risk your neck to save the world. But I know I could never stop you. I don't want to stop you. So instead I'm never going to leave your side."

She began to tear up. "I can't let you do that. I've lost everyone I've ever cared about. I can't lose another. I'd lose myself. You can't, Sokei. You can't care about me."

"You heard my mother. Even she can't stop me once my mind's made up. I will care for you always Anika. I will always love you." Tears welled in his eyes as well.

She could say no more, but found his embrace. She turned his face toward his and pressed in. They shared their first kiss, gentle but filled with shared sorrow. They fell asleep together that night just as they had the night they first met, finding comfort in their sadness.


	20. Part 20: The Road to Battle

Part 20: The Road to Battle

Sokei and Anika stayed with his family for three more days before leaving for the final battle. Their goodbyes were long and tearful. The worst was Noia, who knew but didn't fully understand what was happening.

They travelled south a week and a half to Omashiu, a prospering trading post nestled in the coastal mountains in the South West of the Earth Kingdom. There they met with Uktei and Melsa and headed south to the foothills of Mount Boazheng. The great mountain, like a crown on the head of an urchin-eel, was perched at the coastal end of a range that spanned the entire southern coast of the Earth Kingdom.

They picked up meager supplies in a small town called Maoyi and headed up the mountain. A quarter of the way up were the Huifu Hot Springs, a series of natural hot water springs spread out through a shallow cave system. This was their destination. The beginning of the end.

Paying the small entry fee, the four made their way to the deepest part of the caves. Luckily it was a common area reserved for tea service. Being the middle of the day, the room was empty. There was no one to hear the masses of earth Uktei and Sokei pulled from the mountainside to begin their tunnel to the foundations of the Temple. Melsa gathered and compressed fresh air to prevent suffocation. They worked silently and with intense determination.

After about 10 meters they closed themselves in, leaving half the tea room filled with boulders and gravel. Using fireflies for light, they bored their way up and in toward the heart of the mountain. The heat and pressure became more and more oppressive. Melsa kept a constant wind blowing past Uktei and Sokei to keep them cool and the air fresh. After thirty minutes they broke through into a large dome shaped cavern, the floor of which consisted largely of bubbling lava vents. Melsa kept them in a bubble of breathable air while Anika used her water to cool the ground around them.

This was their destination. A few hundred feet above was the Temple and The Three, the seat of tyrannical power that has reigned for generations. The time for change had come. The time was now. Sokei looked at each of the other three. Each nodded in reply. They were ready.

Uktei and Sokei broke off the ground below them into a platform and hurtled The Cross toward the ceiling. Just before they were crushed, the two cycled the earth above them to the side and then below the platform, forcing them upward. Minutes later they crashed through the floor of the war room within the Temple. There stood The Three at the end of a long thick wood table, unimpressed by the explosion of the floor and the dirtied faces of the four.


	21. Part 21: Masters

Part 21: Masters

"Well Dacius, it looks like we have some mongrels that couldn't wait to worship us in the court."

"So we have Jesh. What do you think we should do with them Kausta."

"Why send them back the way they came, of course."

Unamused The Three Endeavors stared at the grime covered faces of the new arrivals. Kausta slowly changed her stance as Dacius spoke.

"You are not welcome here. Go back the way you came before we make you pay the damages," he said with a wave of his hand as he turned back to a map on the table. He was only able to examine it for a moment before a strong wind blew it into the next room, shutting the door behind it.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." Melsa reddened with rage and began to bounce compression waves against the walls and ceiling of the long domed room.

"Your time has come," declared Sokei. He turned and slammed the platform on which they'd risen into dust. As he stood, he rushed the lava they'd pulled behind them up out of the tunnel and straight toward The Three. Dacius countered with a sustained blast of air that blew back and cooled the deluge that now precariously hovered above him creating a shell around him. As Dacius was defending himself, Kausta completed her stance change. With a flick of her hands, she bent Sokei's blood, restraining him and forcing him to the floor. Anika was quick to counter. She began seeping the water from Kausta's pores, slowly beginning to mummifying her.

Meanwhile, no one noticed that Jesh had disappeared. The rumors were confirmed. She had learned to bend light. Suddenly she appeared behind The Cross, electricity sparking from her fingertips. Just before she was able to direct her charge, Uktei directed the water Anika was pulling from Jesh to Kausta's hands and feet. The charge, now grounded, exploded before her, knocking her into the air. Dacius exploded his way out of his pumice cage and buffeted Kausta's fall. Her unconscious body still bounced when it hit the floor.

Jesh's emaciated form crumpled as the lack of body fluid began to challenge her consciousness. Sokei, now freed, crumbled the solidified lava that nearly contained Dacius and hurtled the graveled mass toward him, hoping to encase him. Dacius began to spin a barrier of air around him, deflecting all attacks. Melsa's compression wave was finally ready. She signaled to Anika who released Jesh and began a harmonic shout of "**Muaaa**" that intensified in volume until it was clear they were molding a concussive wave. Reaching thunderous levels, Melsa released the directed percussion: "**Dib**". The wave collided with Dacius' barrier, nullifying it's momentum. In that second, Uktei and Sokei pressed forth as much mass of earth as they could move, swirling the content with the ebbed momentum of the barrier, spiraling it in toward the now helpless Dacius.


	22. Part 22: Rebuttal

Part 22: Rebuttal

While The Cross was distracted with Dacius, Kausta silently pulled a dagger from her belt, sliced her wrist and threw the dripping blade into Jesh's side. Pulling the gush of blood that spilled from Jesh, she refilled her own veins and froze the laceration closed. Slowly she stood as her body readjusted to having fluid to pump. Oxygen levels high from the transfer, Kausta possessed incredible clarity. She knew she had to dishearten these foolish rebels. One of them must die... brutally.

Life as an instrument of death, in one fluid motion Kausta gathered together the rest of Jesh's blood into an ice spear and hurled it straight toward Anika's heart, vengeance in her glare. The sharp instrument passed through Anika easily, embedding itself in the wall in front of her. Stabbed in the back, heart pierced, she fell instantly releasing the counter-force to Dacius' shield. Back at full strength the whirlwind flung dirt and rocks in every direction, pelting The Cross into submission and filling the room with dust.

Sokei heard Anika fall in the moment before the explosion. He lay on the ground, bloodied by the onslaught, but crippled by his sorrow, hopelessness and fear. Disbelief came in rapid waves culminating in a tidal rage, fueled as though by fire from within the mountain. He launched himself at Kausta, the ground below upheaving as his rage boiled over.

Uktei remained unconscious blood pooling on the floor around his head evidenced a severe concussion. Melsa rose, unstable but determined. She paced slowly into the torrent, using her skill and might to direct the gale around her. Methodically, with dead, determined eyes, she pulled a handful of black dust from the pouch she kept on her belt, held her arm out straight in front of her, no more than a half-meter from Dacius face. He returned her stare, attempting composure but uncertainty was most prevalent. She let the black sand out in a puff that swirled in toward him unexpectedly. Before he had a moment to react, Melsa snapped her fingers and ignited the gunpowder.

In the same moment, Sokei had arrived at Kausta. His fists had become pumice sledge hammers ready to knock her head from her shoulders. Kausta, still weak from the blood transfer was slow to react. Terror in her eyes, she watched the black sponge-like rock approach her face on a collision course. In this moment time slowed for Sokei. He felt his mind speeding up as his body slowed down. He had known the way senses were heightened in battle. The way attack and defense became a slow dance for those who had a mind for battle. But this was different. This was too slow. Like the Sun moving through the sky, movement was nearly imperceptible now, but his mind raced at full faculty.

From the corner of his vision, for he couldn't move in this molasses time, he saw Knotting Twine walking, strolling even, as a man through a forest on a warm day. Knotting came and examined the two of them in their precarious positioning: Sokei mid dive, Kausta raising her arms to deflect the blow. He positioned himself between the two of them, his right arm around Kausta as if to knock her out of the way and his left hand around Sokei's forearm to deflect the blow. Sokei could only watch, completely powerless to do or say anything. Settling into his position, Knotting turned his head and looked knowingly into Sokei's eyes. "You were warned," he said quietly, and time resumed.


	23. Part 23: Rewind

Part 23: Rewind

The sound of the blast concussed about the chamber. Dacius and Melsa were blown away from the explosion, Dacius into the next chamber, Melsa glancing off the near wall, hitting the floor and sliding to a stop. Her forearm and hand were badly burned; she lay unconscious next to Uktei.

Knotting Twine had spun with Sokei's momentum guiding him to the center of the room to land safely in a roll, Kausta he laid gently on the floor at his feet. Remaining on one knee Sokei stared at Knotting, mouth agape and eyes wide. The old man now stood with indelible gravitas in this space, filling it and belittling it at the same time.

Keeping his back to Sokei, he stepped over the still form of Kausta and walked to Anika's body. After a quiet moment, he moved in a strange manner: jittery in the hands, vibrating to a blur, but intensely fluid in motion and yet solid in his core. The movement similar to a potter's, he shaped and invisible vase that began a meter above Anika and ended at her abdomen. He formed the invisible clay until he was satisfied with the unseen shape. The eccentric dance stopped. He knelt and lay both hands on Anika's stomach. He rose to his feet, pulling her up like a puppet. He moved one hand to her back and turned her to a standing position, propping her up like a rag doll, stacking her loose bones. Sokei could only stare in wonder.

He released her and she teetered a bit but came to a rest. Satisfied with this, he swept his hands behind her, invisible pottery again. Finding the end, he vibrated his hands again, grasped the air and slammed it's invisible contents into her lower back. Anika was flung forward and seemed to wake up mid air. She stumbled and tripped but rolled to her feet, globe of water before her, ready to attack her assailant.

"Easy Anika," Knotting said with hands spread before him. "You're likely to feel disoriented for a while." She blinked and let the water splash to the floor. She looked down at her chest. Finding no sign of the fatal blow, she looked up in disbelief at Knotting. Then, looking past him, she saw Sokei rising to his feet. Tears welled in her eyes.

Leaving them no time to gather their wits, the room began to shake violently. Hot sulfurous air rushed out of the invasion tunnel. The floor cracked and split outward from the gaping hole, threatening to collapse the earth under them. In one fluid movement Knotting Twine scooped up Kausta and bounded over a growing crevice toward the doorway.

"Let's move it." He said to the others. Shaking her head to clear it, Anika bounded toward Melsa, hefted her over her shoulder and followed after Knotting. Sokei pulled the waking Uktei to his feet and hobbled him out.

In the large adjacent room, Sokei saw Knotting pick up the charred body of Dacius and tuck him under his arm before bolting to the door. Hot on his heels, The Cross fled down the temple steps and burst through the massive door that separated the rulers from their world.

Outside, the worshippers were in a frenzy. Some cried out in fear for mercy. Others were wailing with their faces to the ground in awe of the latest show of power by their masters. Sokei tried to shout at them to run, but was drowned in the cacophony. Following Knotting as he cleared a path they were able to get past the crowds, steal some horses and ride out to the temple village, the volcano roaring it's fury behind them.


	24. Part 24: Restoration

Part 24: Restoration

Galloping through the village they entered the mountain's forests and left the road as soon as they were alone. Coming to a stop at a brook, Knotting hefted Dacius down from his horse, Kausta from Anika's, and laid them down on a wide sun-warmed boulder. The rest dismounted and let their horses drink while Knotting assessed the condition of the two remaining Endeavors. As Knotting was examining Dacius' burns, Kausta began to twitch, then shake elevating to a full blown seizure. Foaming at the mouth she let forth an agonizing wail before falling limp.

The cry woke Dacius who let out his own moan of torment. "What did you do to her?"

Knotting leaned over to check her. "She's killed herself. Stealing Jesh's blood wasn't the best idea. Their blood types are incompatible." To which Dacius responded groan of frustration and suffering.

Anika stepped up onto the boulder. "Why are you letting him live?" she asked in cold hatred.

"That's quite the question from someone who recently wasn't living themselves. The real question is, why did I let you live?" That shut her up.

Sokei stepped up beside her. "Why are you here Knotting? What's your place in all this?"

"Really Sokei? I expected more from you," he replied.

"How about you just answer the question," Sokei rebutted.

"I'm here because you wouldn't listen. This is the way things must go now. Since Dacius is the only one left, he must stand trial before the citizens of the free world. If he does not, I will undo the saving I've done and you will lose Anika. However, if you choose this path, what I have warned of will come to pass. I haven't much longer with you now. I've exhausted my strength saving your behinds. Now don't screw it up!"

He promptly vanished in the sunlight.

Over the next 8 weeks, the rebellion overthrew the cowering authorities of the dead regime. Dacius was kept secret from the world while he slowly healed. His right arm had to be amputated and he had lost most of the function of his right leg. The rest of his body was covered in still-healing wounds and scars. Hair grew like scrub grass on his face and half his scalp. This was the image that bore judgement before the new court for crimes against humanity. His sentence: to sit every day in front of the court of the Earth Kingdom as both a reminder and a warning. This world would never accept such rule again.

The Cross each went to their own nation for a time to assist in stabilization and the appointment of new governors. While none accepted full control, each acquiesced to some role in government as their skills lent them. Sokei became revered as a great judge able to discern lies from truth and dictate just punishment. Uktei accepted the role as a figurehead for the Earth Kingdom whose sole responsibility was the protection of freedom. Over time he also became a great advocate for the Way of the Third Path and re-established the order's prominence. Melsa continued to wander the world as was her people's custom, sharing what she had and retelling the stories of their victory over the oppressors. Anika was appointed an ambassador for the Water Tribe to a new tribe of water benders that had been discovered at the South Pole.

It wasn't long, though before Anika sought out Sokei in the Fire Islands where they married and had a boy whom they named Rondu. They raised him as faithful parents, teaching him justice and freedom and the balance of power. Uktei and Melsa visited as frequently as they could, sharing their side of the story, Uktei always emphasising the Third Path that he could've taken if he only knew. As Rondu turned thirteen, Sokei and Anika reluctantly accepted that he had no innate bending ability and could not follow in their footsteps.

"What do mean I can't bend. Why not? You said people used to have to learn. That they weren't born with it," he said in exasperation after they told him the news.

"But all the schools are gone Rondu. You know that. They were removed to prevent another Three," his father replied.

"But why can't you teach me? You learned your second abilities."

"Honey, how would that look to the rest of the world?" Anika placated. "The ones who freed the world providing the same education that enslaved it in the first place?"

"I just don't understand," Rondu huffed and stormed out the front door.


End file.
